fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations
This is a list of locations in The Fairly OddParents universe of Dimmsdale, Yugopotamia, and millions of other universes from The Fairly OddParents. Main settings Dimmsdale Dimmsdale is an American city on Earth, in the state of California. It is the home of Timmy Turner, and therefore the main setting of The Fairly OddParents. Dimmsdale is a large sprawling city, with a downtown area full of skyscrapers and high rise buildings, and a more suburban area where Timmy and his family live. There are also more extravagant residences in Dimmsdale, including mansions and skyscraper penthouses. Places of interest in Dimmsdale Homes *'The Turner's House' - Where Timmy Turner lives along with his parents, Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. It is notable for the large satellite dish on the side. Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairy godparents, also live in this house. *'Vicky's House' - The home of Timmy's evil babysitter, Vicky, and her Timmy-loving little sister Tootie. A storm cloud sometimes hovers above it. *'Crocker's House' - The run down home of Denzel Crocker, who lives there with his mother. It was in much better shape long ago. Crocker also had a stupid two bit life living there. *'Happy Trails Trailer Park' - A trailer park where Chester McBadbat's mobile home is located. It is often terrorized by tornadoes that seem to have no effect on the rest of the city. *'A.J.'s House' - Not far from Chester's trailer park is A.J.'s spacious home. A.J.'s home is larger than Timmy's, but smaller than Trixie Tang's and other wealth characters. *'Tang Mansion' - The mansion where Trixie Tang lives with her father, it is one of the largest homes in the city. Trixie has traps installed underneath the doorbell to ward off unpopular kids. *Dinkleberg's House - The house where Mrs. Dinkleberg and Sheldon Dinkleberg live. It is right next to the Turner's House. It was a Mansion in the 90's. City buildings *'Dimmsdale Elementary School' - The local public school where Timmy and his friends attend. The Crocker Cave is sometimes located below it. *'Dimmsdale City Hall' - The center of government in Dimmsdale. The Mayor of Dimmsdale often makes speeches from a podium in front of this building. Also, Chompy the Goat, the city mascot, was initially imprisoned in a cage within, but eventually was freed by Timmy and allowed by the townspeople to come and go as he pleased. *'The Dimmadome' - A massive stadium in Dimmsdale owned by Doug Dimmadome, a wealthy entrepreneur who often boasts about his ownership of this building. It is home of the Dimmsdale Ball Hogs. *Dimmsdale cinema - Is a place to watch a movie. The Dimmsdale cinema only appeared in the episodes Add-a-Dad and Movie Magic. *'Burs Mall' Fairy World The world from which the Fairy race comes from. Cosmo and Wanda frequently are required to return to Fairy World, be it for training, punishment, family matters, or simply to bring Timmy to events going on within. The planet is connect to Earth by a Rainbow Bridge. Fairy World has been destroyed countless times, and was at one point revealed to be built and suspended over a planet made out of acid. Jorgen von Strangle, the strongest fairy, lives here Places of interest in Fairy World Homes *Fort Jorgen *Cupid's Mansion *Mama Cosma's House *Cosmo and Wanda's House * Six Wands Fairy Resort Other buildings *The Big Wand *Fairy Academy *Fairy Council Temple *Fairy Stadium *Uncle Knuckles Chuckle Bunker *Big Daddy's Trash Center *Sav-Wand Category:Locations Locations Category:Lists